


[Podfic] Damage

by Ceruleanscarab, Xanthe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs investigates a minor robbery, he uncovers something much more sinister. The resulting investigation has unexpected and far-reaching consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Damage

Title:  [Damage](125892/chapters/177894) by [Xanthe](../users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe)  
Fandom:  NCIS  
Rating:  NC-17  
Characters/Pairings:  Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Status:  Complete in 15 parts  
Format:  MP3, M4B  
Length:  11 hours

MP3 Download Here [[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013030902.zip)] [[Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013030903.zip)]

Podbook Download [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013030904.zip)


End file.
